


Melting Point

by PunsandPoses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It was 12:00 when I wrote this, M/M, Not even romance, not a smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsandPoses/pseuds/PunsandPoses
Summary: A weird dream of Dean Winchester. (No regrets.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream like this. Except the time I woke up, it felt like it was melting too.

In his bed, Dean tossed and turned. Across the room, Sam sighed as the sound of rustling sheets and frustrated grunts reached his tired ears. He really needed sleep. 

But Dean's dreams were _anything_ but restful.

XXXXX

_He was standing on a lonely plain, Castiel across from him. "Hello, Dean."_

_"I'll always come when you call." Castiel reached out and touched Dean's cheek, his hand curving. Castiel started to melt. His hand dropped and dripped away. His body slowly melted away, and it was absorbed by the dry earth._

_Then the sky started trickling down, splattering Dean with blue and white. The ground liquefied, and he dropped down._

_Castiel appeared again. This time he was solid, but he had black wings that soared in an arc over his shoulders. With a completely serious look on his face, he stated, "My 'people skills' are 'rusty'."_

XXXXX

Dean woke with a start. He pried his tired eyes open and blinked at the moonlight. And nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of faces lining the walls. Then they started melting. 

He shut his eyes, willing the image away. When he opened them, the faces were gone. He looked across the room at Sam. Whose face was leaking onto the pillow. He rolled over and groaned. "I really need to stop drinking at midnight."


End file.
